Promiscua
by DarkUxue-sama
Summary: Fem!Kise. Kise Ryuuko no era una zorra, solo una mujer liberal que le gustaba involucrarse con varios hombres, el avance de la sociedad y la evolución le indicaban que esto no la hacían una zorra, aunque si una promiscua. Kise x generación de los milagros & Otros. [Oneshot]
**Declaimer: Kuroko no basket le pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki. El fanfic es de mi autoria.**

 **Aclaraciones del One shot:** Esta es solo una idea que paso por mi mente una tarde así que lo escribí, puede considerarse un Au-canon donde Kise es una mujer que narra su _relación_ con distintos miembros de la generacion de los milagros así como e otros personajes (Kagami incluido.), Puede tener errores ortográficos y gramaticales por lo que me disculpo de ante mano.

 **Advertencias:**

 **P** uede contener referencias sexuales explicitas / Implícitas.

 **Fem!** Kise y varios emparejamientos.

Y un personaje teniendo distintas parejas sexuales.

(Para mas detalles favor de leer las notas finales tras leer el fic, su comentario sera apreciado. **Gracias.** )

* * *

 **Promiscua**

 **.**

Kise Ryuuko no era una zorra, solo una mujer liberal que le gustaba involucrarse con varios hombres, el avance de la sociedad y la evolución le indicaban que esto no la hacían una zorra, aunque si una promiscua...

.

 **Aomine**

.

Aomine era la clase de hombre fornido, del tipo que a ella le gusta, masculino y dominante, quizás más de lo que desearía pero igualmente atrayente. Con una piel morena perfecta y un cabello azul corto junto con una sonrisa soberbia. Él es el _"mejor",_ le gustaba serlo y demostrarlo, lo que significaba complacerla más.

Sus besos eran fieros y persistentes, sus toques pasionales y su técnica en la cama era sin duda excepcional. Aomine Le gustaba estar a cargo, ser _**"un macho alfa"**_ y tener sexo con él siempre aseguraba la satisfacción total.

Aún recuerda sus gemidos agudos junto con la respiración pesada del moreno que se cernía sobre ella, moviendo las caderas al ras.

— _Aominecchi_ …—Suspiraba su nombre cada vez que la envestía.

— _hm..—_ El sonreía con arrogancia al verla a su merced, y esclava de sus pasiones. Probablemente su voz hacia que se excitara aún más. — _¿Diciendo mi nombre ya?...Aun ni hemos empezado de verdad._ — Solía decir en su tono vibrante y profundo que desprendía la sensualidad altanera en él.

A Kise le encantaba.

 **Kagami.**

Kagami era muy similar a Aomine, fuerte, dominante y decidido. Su cabello era tan rojo como el fuego y poseía una pasión más grande que cualquiera que haya tenido el placer de conocer, lo veía en su mirada.

Sin embargo a diferencia del anterior, no era absolutamente dominante, no lo admitía pero Kise siempre veía en el una inocencia como si fuera la primera vez que tenían sexo, y no le importaba que tomara el mando de vez en cuando, se atrevería decir que hasta lo ansia, algunas veces.

Sus besos eran profundos y cálidos y su piel desprende el mismo fuego que su alma, le gusta superar retos y mejorar. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de él.

Lo mejor era cuando la recargaba contra la pared -aunque el lugar no fuera el más conveniente- y la sujetaba entre sus fuertes manos, mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con las suyas propias.

— _¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo aquí?_ — Ella preguntaría sin poder ocultar una sonrisa traviesa cuando se despegaban para recuperar aire.

— _No puedo esperar_. —Le respondía con voz ronca y baja, con los ojos llenos de deseo contenido— _Es tu culpa por ponerme así._

Ella se reiría entonces antes de continuar con su sesiones de besos.— _Tienes razón._

Al llegar al sexo Kagami siempre procuraba hacerla gemir y venirse antes que él.

Era su león.

 **Midorima.**

 **.**

Midorima era completamente diferente de los otros dos, sus gestos siempre eran metódicos y con anticipación, no le gustaba descontrolarse.

Su pasión siempre era fría, no podía hablar por Aomine o Kagami pero con Midorima estaba completamente segura que el único sentimiento que lo unía a ella era la atracción.

Y a ella le fascinaba igual. Sacarlo de sus cacillas era un placer morboso que iba adquiriendo con el tiempo, hasta que decidía _"castigarla"_ según sus palabras, con actividades sexuales.

A veces sujetando sus muñecas firmemente con la corbata y teniéndola contra la pared, haciéndola gemir hasta que rogara por él.

— _Midorimacchi...Por favor...—_ Ella rogaría por enésima vez con las mejillas sonrojadas.

El sonreiría ligeramente con la perversidad y altivez comprimida en sus ojos.

— _¿Ya estas al límite?, menuda mujer más desesperante_. —Diría con atractivo orgullo.

Entonces la poseería, con tortuosa lentitud que la hacían gritar por más, y después con movimientos sagaces que la hacían estremecer.

Midorima no se dejaba guiar por la pasión desmedida, le gustaba saber cómo y dónde tocar siendo muy conciso y preciso con ello, por lo que gozaba plenamente, aunque también le gustaba torturarla.

Él era la crueldad que la hacía ansiar por el sexo, y no podía valorarlo más por ello.

 **Murasakibara.**

 **.**

Murasakibara Era el más impredecible. Era un joven imponente y perezoso, más que Aomine, que raras veces le hacía caso o le importaba algo, le gustaba ir directo al grano e irse después. Pero el equipamiento que llevaba en los pantalones lo recompensaba, y por ello luchaba constantemente por su atención.  
Nunca sabias que podían llegar a hacer, en un momento podía estar pasando de ella y al siguiente la miraría intensamente al hallarse aburrió.

— _¿Qué?—_ ella cuestionaría, y al minuto siguiente este se levantaría y la pondría contra la cama.

No tardaría mucho en desnudarla y estar dentro de ella con su generosa hombría que era dolorosa de recibir a veces.

Murasakibara no era de juegos previos lo cual hacia la intimidad algo incomoda, pero de vez en cuando la tocaría para hacerle más fácil el rose de sus cuerpos.

— _Esto era lo que querías ¿cierto?, No te quejes, a mi también me gusta.—_ Diría con voz perezosa, paseando su lengua por su piel impregnada de sudor leve.

La forma con la que llegaba valía cada cosa e imperfección del joven, Aunque le provocaba dolores de cadera sin importar que tan húmeda estuviera, pero que repitiendo, valía la pena por cada segundo de placer.

 **Kuroko.**

 **.**

Kuroko era totalmente distinto a todos los hombres con lo que se había topado en su vida, no era ni de lejos el hombre _perfecto_ (dentro de sus estándares) o de su tipo, sin embargo, el aire de misterio e inexpresividad de su rostro, eran sumamente atractivos.

Le sorprendía gratamente que la hubiera aceptado para tener relaciones sexuales. Nunca lo hubiera esperado de alguien tan impregnado del ambiente como lo era Kuroko.

Era un amante lento, no del tipo tortuoso como Midorima sino de que le gustaba construir el clímax y aun en ello era calmado, era justo lo que necesitaba cuando tanta adrenalina y testosterona la atosigaba y sentía que necesitaba un respiro.

Kuroko era ese respiro de aire fresco, también muy atento con sus toques.

— _Kurokocchi...—_ Ella lo llamaría sintiéndose ruborizada por el toque gentil que le daba.

— _¿Esto te hace sentir bien?, ¿quieres que siga haciéndolo?—_ Siempre le preguntaría para saber si le gustaba, en ese tono tan cordial que lo caracterizaba, y que derretía un poco su corazón.

— _Si, por favor no te detengas…_ — Le diría entregándose a la pasión suave que le brindaba el joven.

 **Akashi.**

Y finalmente estaba Akashi. Con sinceridad ella aun no sabía que había visto **él** de su persona.

Akashi Seijuro siempre había sido para cualquier ser humano que se topase alguien inalcanzable, y por supuesto que ella misma se incluía, y pensaba dada su actitud que el joven opinaba igual para sí mismo.

Por ello al ver la mirada de superioridad del joven pelirrojo dirigiéndose hacia ella cada vez que tenían un encuentro era algo de lo que no sabía cómo sentirse.

Kise sabía lo que le encontraba de atractivo, aquella ambición de su personalidad y aire intelectual que solo parecía comparable con el de Midorima, eran sumamente atrayentes, -y quizás por su vena masoquista que despertó el mencionado- su corazón latía cada vez que sentía a Akashi dentro de ella.

— _Yo soy el mejor, no encontraras a nadie quien te haga sentir así como yo_. — Solía decirle contundente y sumamente seguro durante el sexo.

Y Kise al ver sus ojos, por alguna razón, le creía totalmente.

.

 _Si..._

Kise era una mujer promiscua, ¿que podía hacer?, Le gustaba gozar de su sexualidad, sabía que no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo _(y aunque así fuera)_ seguía siendo joven.

Incluso ahora.

Miro a su lado donde el joven bonito de Himuro Tatsuya le esperaba con una suave sonrisa, listo para llevarla a su apartamento.

Kise sonrió, este era uno de los jóvenes más atractivos y atentos que había visto.

Y por supuesto que no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

.

.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Tengo que aclarar que el pensamiento de Kise me pareció algo ¿estereotipada?, siento si parece una mujer medio machista, o clásica de relatos eróticos no lo se, sencillamente fue una idea que se me ocurrió la tarde que publique este fanfic y solo lo plasme, quizás sea buena para idear un fanfic por lo pronto solo sera un oneshot. Quiero saber que opinas dejando tu comentario que me alentarías mucho, y se te agradece. ¡Matane!


End file.
